Ai no Tegami
by Yukina Shina
Summary: Saat orang yang paling males, paling abal-abalan, paling nyebelin, jatuh cinta kepada orang yang selama ini selalu berkelahi fisik maupun cuman sekedar kata-kata dengannya. Nyatain perasaan? Gak mungkin. Tapi, kalo gak nyatain kan gak enak juga. Tapi, caranya menyatakan tanpa ngomong? Ah, rat. Btw, ini Hijigin. Slight ver image isn't mine.mind to RnR?


_Surat adalah alat komunikasi penghubung antara orang satu dengan yang lainnya. Surat biasanya dikirimkan melalui kantor pos. Banyak macam-macam surat yang dikirimkan, surat formal, surat biasa, surat undangan, dll._

 _Nah, kalo surat cinta gimana?_

.

.

Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki

Genre: Romance(?), Humor(dikit), dan friendship (:v)

Rate: T

Pair: Hijigin. Slight!Okikagu

WARNING: agak OOC, typo everywhere, One-shoot, alurnya gak jelas, dan yang pasti ini **YAOI**. Jadi, yang gak suka yaoi silahkan lanjutkan baca :v. Jika cerita ini menyinggung anda, silakan singgung saya balik :v

Author menerima saran, kritik, flame, dan pujian (ngarep :v) dengan lapang dada :v

Selamat membaca! ^^

.  
.

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang terik pada siang ini. Sinarnya bahkan menembus celah-celah di ruang tamu markas Yorozuya Gin-chan ini. Dimana pemiliknya sedang membaca komik Shounen JUMP di meja kerjanya.

Tapi, matanya tak fokus. Pertama, ia membaca JUMP lalu melirik telepon di mejanya, kemudian membaca JUMP lagi, lalu melirik telepon di mejanya lagi, lalu membaca JUMP lagi, dst.

Hal ini membuat gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya kesal melihat kelakuannya "Gin-chan, sebenarnya kau sedang menunggu telpon dari siapa, aru?"

Gintoki terkejut, dia langsung panik sendiri "A-apa maksudmu, Kagura? Kau lihat kan sedari tadi aku membaca JUMP?"

"Uso, aru. Daritadi kau melirik telepon, aru."

"Eehh? Aku daritadi tidak menunggu ditelepon, kok!"

"Gin-san, yang dikatakan Kagura-chan itu benar tau. Sedari tadi, kau tidak fokus membaca. Kau selalu melirik-lirik telepon." timpal Shinpachi yang duduk di seberang Kagura sambil menyeruput minumannya

"Paling kau menunggu telepon dari Tsukki, aru." selidik Kagura

"Ngapain amat aku nungguin telepon dari cewek Terminator." ucap Gintoki sambil ngupil

"Kalau begitu, nungguin telepon dari Sacchan desu ka?" tanya Shinpachi

"Najis amat." jawab Gintoki sambil melempar upilnya sembarangan

"Mm... Aneue?"

"Nggak."

"Sadist, aru?"

"Ngga."

"Kyuubei-san?"

"Gak."

"Madao, aru?"

"Amit."

"Hijikata-san?/Mayora, aru?" ucap Shinpachi dan Kagura barengan

Gintoki diam, sambil memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah ia berkata pelan "tidak."

"Shinpachi, aku menang, aru. Belikan aku sukonbu, aru." ucap Kagura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Haah, harusnya aku tahu itu... Ini, Kagura-chan." ucap Shinpachi dengan muka pasrah sambil memberikan Kagura uang.

"Oi, oi, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gintoki kebingungan

"Jadi begini, aru. Aku dan Shinpachi taruhan untuk menebak siapa orang yang Gin-chan tunggu telponnya daritadi, aru." ucap Kagura "dan tebakanku benar, aru!"

"Seharusnya aku tak memilih Tsukuyo-san...seharusnya aku memilih Hijikata-san tadi!" ucap Shinpachi kesal

"Tunggu, jadi kalian pikir aku menunggu ditelpon si pangeran mayones itu?"

"Iya(aru)." jawab Shinpachi dan Kagura barengan

"Bukan pangeran mayones, aru. Tapi pasti bagi Gin-chan, mayora itu pangeran berkuda putihnya Gin-chan kan?" timpal Kagura datar

"A-apa?!" kedua pipi Gintoki kini memerah "mana mungkin aku-"

Kriiiingg!

"Angkat telponnya, Gin-chan."

"Tunggu, kenapa harus aku?"

"Angkat saja, Gin-san."

"..." Gintoki terdiam, kemudian mengangkat gagang telpon itu _"halo?"_

 _ **"Oi."**_

 _"A-ah? S-siapa ya?"_

 _ **"Hijikata Toshirou. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi."**_

 _"O-oh. H-Hijikata-kun.. A-ada apa?"_

 _ **"Kenapa suaramu bergetar? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**_

 _"Tidak, bukan apa-apa..."_

 _ **"Oh... Jadi begini, aku ingin membatalkan pertemuan kita malam ini. Ada yang harus-"**_

 _"Ha'i, Ha'i, aku paham. Pasti kau ada tugas kan? Aku paham."_

 _ **"Maafkan aku ya."**_

 _"Tak apa. Ini bukan salahmu."_

 _ **"Kalau begitu, aku akan lanjut bertugas lagi. Sampai jumpa."**_

 _"Sampai jumpa."_

Gintoki menaruh gagang teleponnya ke tempat semula, dia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Apa itu, aru? Masa cuman gitu doang, aru?"

"Hah? Apanya yang cuman gitu doang?"

"Gak, aru." ucap Kagura sambil memakan Sukonbunya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke koran yang terlantar di meja

"..."

-HxG-

"Gin-san, kami berangkat dulu ya."

"Iya, iya. Cepat pergi sana." usir Gintoki

Cklek. Pintu shoji digeser menutup. Gintoki melirik, memastikan kalau Shinpachi, Kagura dan Sadaharu benar-benar pergi menginap di rumah Shinpachi malam ini.

Malam ini, Kagura tiba-tiba saja bilang ingin menginap di rumah Shinpachi, alasannya karena dia lagi pengen makan banyak. Ya, Gintoki sih bodo amat lah. Jadi dia biarin aja Kagura sama Sadaharu nginep di rumah Shinpachi.

Karena bosan, Gintoki pun melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mencoba tidur. Dia menyiapkan futonnya dan mulai berbaring di atasnya.

'Ah...si mayora bego itu... Padahal harusnya hari ini kan kita bertemu... Sudah 2 minggu kita tak bertemu...' batin Gintoki sambil menarik selimutnya. Ya, seharusnya mereka bertemu hari ini, karena 2 minggu yang lalu Hijikata dan Gintoki bertaruh, yang kalah akan mentraktir sake untuk sang pemenang. Mereka pun melakukan jankepon, dan naas Hijikata kalah.

Gintoki mulai menutup matanya, lalu berguling ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Karena kesal, Gintoki bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu bangkit dari futonnya dan berniat pergi ke dapur, tiba-tiba Hijikata muncul di depan Gintoki.

"H-Hijikata-kun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan bertemu denganmu?"

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Sudah. Tak perlu kau pikirkan... Yang penting sekarang kita bisa berdua kan?" ucap Hijikata mendekatkan mukanya ke Gintoki

Gintoki menutup matanya, dia mulai memajukan bibirnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

1 menit...

Eh? Kok gak nyampe-nyampe ya? Kok bibirnya gak nyampe-nyampe ya?

Gintoki membuka matanya, tak ada siapa-siapa. Gintoki melihat kalau dia masih di atas futonnya dan masih memakai selimut. Gintoki terdiam, jangan-jangan tadi...mimpi? Untuk memastikan, Gintoki berjalan keluar kamarnya "Kagura! Shinpachi!" teriaknya sambil mencari-cari kedua bocah itu di dalam rumah.

Gintoki tak dapat menemukan kedua orang itu. Berarti bagian Kagura dan Sadaharu menginap di rumah Shinpachi memang fakta. Berarti mimpinya dimulai dari Gintoki bertemu Hijikata ya?

"..."

Gintoki diam. Mukanya memerah.

"Aaahhh! Dasar mayora sialaaaannn!" teriak Gintoki sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi tentang si mayora itu?! Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Gintoki entah pada siapa.

Gintoki melihat ke meja kerjanya, disitu ada buku yang Gintoki tak pernah melihatnya. Sudah pasti itu bukan JUMP.

Gintoki berjalan ke meja kerjanya, mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat judul bukunya. **Tafsiran mimpi.**

'Tafsiran mimpi? Maksudnya ini bisa mengartikan mimpiku gitu? Lagipula ini punya siapa coba?' batin Gintoki bingung

Karena penasaran, Gintoki mulai membalik satu halaman dan disitu ada tulisan _"Ini punya Kagura, aru! Kembalikan ke aku, aru!beraninya kau membaca tanpa izinku, aru!"_ Gintoki membalik halamannya lagi dan menemukan daftar isi.

Setelah menemukan bab yang ia mau, ia segera ke halaman yang ia tuju.

 **Bab 105**

 _ **Jika kau memimpikan seseorang, dan kau bingung kenapa kau bisa memimpikannya, itu biasanya karena 3 hal. Pertama, kau menyukainya. Kedua, karena kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Ketiga, kau ingin kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi antara kau dan dia.**_

Gintoki terdiam. Membeku. B-berarti... Dia... Menyukai si mayora gitu?!

Gintoki langsung membanting buku itu kasar ke meja kerjanya, lalu ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ke Hijikata.

"...Hijikata sialan...aku membencimu." dan itulah penutup dari sumpah serapah yang diucapkan Gintoki. Kemudian, ia mulai menutup matanya dan -akhirnya- dapat tertidur pulas.

Author: mau tidur aja, repot banget -v- harus inget Hijikata dulu, baru tidur -v- lagian, mimpi apaan coba itu, masa Hijikata tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja :v *author digebukin Gintoki*

-HxG-

3 hari berlalu sejak Gintoki memimpikan Hijikata. Sejak saat itu, saat Gintoki bertemu Hijikata ia selalu menghindar.

Tapi, malam ini. Malam ini, Hijikata berniat memenuhi janjinya, karena alasan itulah Gintoki disini sekarang. Duduk di sebelah Hijikata sambil memegang gelas yang berisikan sake.

"Oi, Yorozuya."

Gintoki menengok "hm? Kenapa?"

"Kau...masih ingat dengan Mitsuba?" tanya Hijikata dengan nada pelan

"Hmm? Ah... Kakaknya Souichiro-kun ya... Iya, aku ingat...memang kenapa?"

"Semalam...aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya...Di mimpiku, dia berkata kalau aku harus segera mencari pasangan baru...agar...aku bisa melupakannya..." ucap Hijikata dengan lirih

Gintoki yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa memasang wajah simpati. Kalau dia ada di posisi Hijikata, pasti dia bakal terpuruk tingkat dewa. Tapi, Hijikata beda. Dia bisa cepat-cepat melupakan masalah itu dan tak mengungkit-ungkitnya. Itulah yang membuat Hijikata keren.

Eh? Tunggu. Apa? Keren? Ah, enggak.

Gintoki menatap Hijikata. Kini, Hijikata sedang bersedih. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ayolah. Jangan bersedih seperti itu, seorang oni no fukuchou sepertimu pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya." hibur Gintoki

"..." Hijikata terdiam, tak berniat menjawab ucapan Gintoki.

"Ayolah, Hijikata-kun! Jangan bersedih, ayolah! Tersenyum!" ucap Gintoki menyemangati

"..." Hijikata masih diam

Gintoki menghela nafasnya kesal, kemudian dia memutar kursi Hijikata agar menghadap dirinya, kedua jari telunjuknya ia taruh di kedua ujung bibir Hijikata, lalu menariknya perlahan sehingga bibir Hijikata yang tadinya datar mulai berbentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum.

"Nah, ayo senyum!" ucap Gintoki dengan senyun manis dan melepaskan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Tak lama, bibir Hijikata bisa membentuk sebuah senyum tanpa dibantu Gintoki.

SKIP TIME

* * *

Seorang laki-laki bersurai perak dan Dark green keluar dari kedai dengan jalan yang sempoyongan.

"Oogushi-kun, terima hik kasih atas hik traktirannya hik." ucap Gintoki

"Tidak hik. Seharusnya aku yang berterima hik kasih padamu."

"Hah?" Gintoki yang mendengarnya kebingungan, tak paham maksud perkataan Hijikata

"Terima kasih karena sudah menghiburku tadi." ucap Hijikata dengan senyum tulus

Gintoki yang melihat senyuman terukir di wajah tampan bin kece milik Hijikata, membuat kedua pipi Gintoki merona.

"Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Hijikata bingung "apa kau sakit setelah kita minum-minum tadi?"

"Tidak... Mukaku tidak memerah kok..." elak Gintoki

"Usotsuki. Mukamu memerah. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak minum, lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang." ucap Hijikata

"Tapi kau kan mabuk juga, bodoh."

"Semabuk-mabuknya aku, aku pasti bisa kembali ke markas dengan selamat." ucap Hijikata

Gintoki mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tersinggung atas ucapan Hijikata barusan, karena dia dulu memang pernah mabuk berat dan tidur di dekat tempat sampah karena memang saking mabuknya. Dan orang yang pertama kali menemukannya adalah Hijikata-yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli dekat situ-

"Hei, jangan tersinggung."

Meskipun begitu, Gintoki tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat Gintoki seperti itu membuat Hijikata gemas.

"Kalau kau terus mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, nanti kucium nih." ucap Hijikata.

Gintoki kaget. Bibirnya yang tadi ia monyongkan, sekarang ia buka, ditambah kedua rona merah di pipi kanan kirinya. "A-apa?"

Melihat ekspresi Gintoki tadi, membuat Hijikata terkekeh pelan "bercanda."

"..."

"Kita sudah sampai. Tuh rumahmu. Aku pulang ya." kata Hijikata berbalik arah meninggalkan Gintoki

"Iya, terima kasih ya."

Hijikata hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menengok kebelakang. Kemudian, lama kelamaan sosok yang dipandangi Gintoki mulai menghilang. Gintoki kemudian menaiki tangga ke rumahnya.

SKIP TIME (lagi :v)

* * *

Kini Gintoki sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, bukannya tidur dia malah bengong disitu. Gintoki menutup matanya, tapi jari telunjuk kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya.

Sekedar informasi saja, sepertinya Gintoki sedang mikir. Meskipun author belum tahu dia memikirkan apa :v *ditendang readers*

'...apa yang harus...kulakukan...' batin Gintoki 'aku...' tiba-tiba, terlintas bayangan wajah Hijikata tadi yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa di kepala Gintoki "aku menyukainya..." ucap Gintoki tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sangat kecil

Kagura yang mendengar langsung segera menengok "Siapa Gin-chan?"

"Apanya yang siapa, hah?"

"Orang yang kau sukai, aru."

"...Kagura, kalau kau menyukai seseorang tapi kau malu menyatakannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gintoki mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kagura terdiam, dia memasang ekspresi berpikir, sambil makan cemilan yang ia dapat (baca: nyolong) dari kulkas.

"Kirim E-mail saja, aru."

"Kalau tidak punya hp, gimana?"

"Miskin banget, aru."

Pertigaan siku-siku muncul di kepala Gintoki, dia ingin sekali bogem mentah-mentah bocah yang ada di depannya ini, tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya, karena nanti malah dia yang dibogem sama bocah Yato ini.

"Udah ya, Gin-chan.. Aku mau tidur, aru...hoaaammm... Oyasumi, aru..." ucap Kagura pergi meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya.

'...E-mail...selain E-mail... Ah, iya...surat...' batin Gintoki

Gintoki langsung mengambil kertas, kuas dan tinta hitam dari lacinya.

'A...apa yang harus kutulis?' batin Gintoki panik 'k-kalau aku langsung menulis _Aku menyukaimu_ pasti bakal aneh kann?'

Gintoki menaruh kuasnya di mejanya, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

'Surat cinta itu...sebuah ungkapan perasaan seseorang yang dibuat untuk menyatakan perasaan sayang dan cinta kan? Lalu,...yang harus kutulis...'

Gintoki mendekatkan kursinya, kembali mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya ke tinta hitam 'aku, akan menulis apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya!' batin Gintoki dengan tekad.

-HxG-

Pagi hari telah tiba, sang matahari telah datang malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya yang hangat. Sinar mataharinya menyinari menembus celah-celah rumah dan jendela.

Bahkan, sinar matahari tersebut berhasil menembus celah jendela rumah Gintoki dan berhasil menyinari mukanya.

"Mmmm...matikan lampunya... " gumam Gintoki

"Mou! Gin-san! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?! Ini sudah jam 7 loh!" teriak Shinpachi yang entah kapan sudah ada disana.

"Urusee, naa... Aku baru tidur 4 jam tau... Biarkan aku tidur..."

"Baiklah, Gin-san.. Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah menulis surat itu ya?" ucap Shinpachi

"Hah?! Darimana kau tau aku menulis surat?!"

"Tadi pagi, saat aku datang kesini aku melihatmu tertidur di meja kerjamu. Dan sepertinya kau lupa menyembunyikan surat yang sudah kau tulis, Gin-san."

"..." muka Gintoki memerah "lalu, dimana suratku?"

"Ah, iya. Ini. Aku sudah melipat dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, beruntung saja Kagura-chan masih tidur." tambah Shinpachi sambil menaruh sebuah amplop di meja Gintoki

"Terima kasih, pattsuan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku akan memberikanmu 300 yen untuk ini."

"Siapa yang butuh 300 yen?! Sudahlah. Tidak perlu, Gin-san. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi mandi dan menemui Hijikata-san."

"...iya..kau benar..."

SKIP TIME (lagi~ :v)

* * *

Padahal masih pagi, namun jalanan nampak ramai oleh orang-orang. Ada yang bekerja, ada yang siap-siap berdagang, dan lainnya.

Gintoki mulai mengorek-ngorek lubang hidung kirinya dengan kelingkingnya sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tiba-tiba, Gintoki berpapasan dengan pemuda bersurai coklat pasir dengan seragam polisinya.

"Ah, danna."

"Yo, Soichirou-kun. Kenapa kau berpatroli sendirian?"

"Sougo desu. Hari ini, aku berpatroli sendirian, desaa."

"Hoo... Begitu..."

"Kalau begitu, danna. Aku pergi patroli lagi ya, desaa." ucap si pangeran sadist itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gintoki

"Oh iya, danna. Aku baru ingat sesuatu, desaa.."

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau mencari Hijikata-san, dia sedang ada di kedai favoritnya, desaa... Jaa~" ucap Sougo berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gintoki yang diam membeku.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG NYARIIN DIA?!" Teriak Gintoki dengan semburat merah di pipinya

Sougo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggumam "sifat tsunderemu mirip sekali, danna."

.  
.

Kini, Gintoki sudah berdiri di depan kedai favoritnya -dan Hijikata- dengan muka agak pucat. Membulatkan tekadnya, ia menggeser pintu shoji tersebut.

"Irrashaimasu! Ara, Gin-san kah?" sambut sang nenek dengan ramah

Gintoki tersenyum ke nenek itu, dan melirik ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong. "Obaa-chan. Seperti biasanya, ya." ucap Gintoki sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong

Gintoki melirik ke sebelahnya, ternyata benar ucapan si pangeran sadist itu. Hijikata ada di sini! Tapi, kayaknya dia gak sadar deh.

Gintoki POV

Gawat! Hijikata udah ada disebelahku, sekarang! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Memberikan suratnya sekarang?! Tapi, tunggu dulu. Setelah aku memberi suratnya lalu apa?! Apa yang harus kukatakan?!

Kalau aku bisa jurus teleportasi milik hokage keempat, aku bisa memberikan suratnya sekarang dan langsung berteleportasi!

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarangg?! Berada disebelahnya saja membuat dadaku sakit, sialan! Tapi rasa sakitnya beda saat ditusuk oleh benda tajam!

Berikan malu. Tidak . sialannn aku pusingg!

"Kau.. Yorozuya?" sialan suara bass-nya bikin jantungku makin deg-degan "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat kalau aku ingin makan, hah?" jawabku "lagipula, apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang polisi di kedai pagi-pagi gini? Pagi-pagi sudah berniat menghabiskan uang pajak masyarakat hah?" ejekku seperti biasa

"Berisik kau. Aku kemari karena seluruh makananku dimakan Sougo. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja membuatku kelaparan." ucapnya sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya

"Oh begitu."jawabku lagi

Gintoki POV OFF

"Ini dia, maaf membuatmu menunggu! Satu Uji Gintoki Don telah siap!" seru sang nenek menaruh mangkuk berisikan nasi yang ditaburi kacang Azuki

"Yooshh~ Ittadakimasu!" ucap Gintoki melahap makanannya dengan nikmat

Hijikata -yang sudah makan- hanya meminum tehnya sesekali sambil merokok. Entah kesurupan setan apaan, Hijikata ingin melihat Gintoki makan. Namun, naas Gintoki telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Fuwaahh~ kenyang~ terima kasih makanannya!" ucap Gintoki sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tanda berterima kasih.

"...Oi, Yorozuya."

"Iya?"

"..." tiba-tiba Hijikata berdiri "aku duluan. Obaa-san, ini bayaranku."

"Ah, Tunggu." ucap Gintoki tiba-tiba menarik jas polisi Hijikata

"Kenapa?"

Tangan kiri Gintoki mulai masuk ke kimononya, dia sudah menggenggam suratnya erat "...Hijikata-kun..."

"Apa? Cepat katakan."

'Itu benar, Gintoki. Katakan. Katakan yang sebenarnya.'

"Ummm...itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau...mau tau sesuatu tidak, tentang Souichirou-kun?" tanya Gintoki dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tangan kirinya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menggenggam surat, ia lepaskan dan membiarkannya di dalam kimononya.

"Sougo? Ada apa dengannya?"

"S-sepertinya Kagura menyukainya.." kata Gintoki membuka aib Kagura -jangan tanya Gintoki tau darimana, karena dia udah pernah baca buku hariannya Kagura-

Hijikata menaikkan satu alisnya "benarkah?" Gintoki mengangguk "Heh, biarlah.. Kalau Sougo akhirnya berpacaran dengan si gadis Yato itu, mungkin dia bisa meredam sifat Sadist Sougo."

Gintoki hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, ia melepaskan pegangannya di jas Gintoki. "Sudah, hanya itu saja?" tanya Hijikata

"Iya, cuman itu doang." bohongnya

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Hijikata menggeser pintu Shoji tersebut, dan keluar dari kedai.

"..." Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyesali kelakuan pengecutnya barusan.

-HxG-

Sore hari telah tiba, para warga yang sibuk kini bersiap-siap pulang. Para anak-anak yang sedang bermain di tepi sungai pun juga bergegas pulang. Terkecuali, seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"..." Gintoki sekarang sedang duduk di tepi sungai, dengan tatapan kosong ia menatapi sungai yang mengalir tenang

Dia merogoh kimononya dan mengambil suratnya "aku bodoh...seorang pengangguran bodoh sepertiku menyukainya?heh." ucap Gintoki pada dirinya sendiri

Gintoki terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya, tak lama sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari mata ke pipinya. "Dan akhirnya... Surat ini tak akan pernah tersampaikan..." ucap Gintoki lirih.

Gintoki meremas suratnya, lalu melempar ke belakangnya. Dia pun memeluk lututnya, dengan matanya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku bodoh... Bisa-bisanya aku... Menyukainya..." isaknya pelan

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk Gintoki dari belakang. Gintoki yang terkejut, langsung menengok kebelakang.

"H-Hijikata-kun...apa yang-" ucapan Gintoki terpotong oleh kalimat Hijikata yang langsung menyelanya

"Kau ini memang bodoh, ya." ucap Hijikata di pundak Gintoki

"Eh? Apa-" Gintoki melihat ke tangan Hijikata yang memegang kertas... Itu... Suratnya!

"Aku sudah membacanya, bodoh. Dan... Satu lagi..." Hijikata melepas pelukannya, kemudian berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Gintoki.

"Apa yang-"

Hijikata menggenggam tangan Gintoki, "Aku menerima surat dan cintamu." dengan muka serius

Lagi-lagi, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Gintoki. Tapi, ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Gintoki langsung memeluk Hijikata dan dibalas pelukan oleh Hijikata

"Aku mencintaimu, polisi pemakan pajak dan mayones." ucap Gintoki bahagia di dekapan Hijikata

"Aku juga, dasar pengangguran berambut kusut." balas Hijikata

Sinar matahari jingga menyinari hangat ke arah pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini. Para penduduk yang lewat ada yang ikut tersenyum, ada yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada yang bengong, dan lain-lain.

"Mereka berdua memang cocok, aru." ucap gadis bersurai vermillion dari jembatan "lagipula, kau tau darimana kalo si mayora suka sama Gin-chan, aru?"

"Aku mendengar Hijikata-san menyebut nama danna saat tidur." jawab pemuda bersurai cokelat pasir sambil terus mengambil gambar kedua pasangan itu dengan handphone miliknya

"Benarkah, aru? Gin-chan juga sama, aru." tambah Kagura

"Berarti mereka jodoh, desaa."

"Hoi, sadist. Sekarang, berikan aku sukonbu, aru. Kan aku yang memberi info kalo mayora dan Gin-chan disini, aru." ucap Kagura sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Daripada kuberi sukonbu, lebih baik kuberi cintaku." ucap Sougo dengan nada jahil

Muka Kagura memerah "A-apa-apaan itu, aru?!" teriak Kagura yang mulai menghajar Sougo yang berhasil dihindari Sougo

 **Tamat**

 **Omake**

Sudah 4 bulan berlalu semenjak hubungan Hijikata dan Gintoki berjalan. Sekarang, mereka sudah resmi menikah-eh- maksud author resmi berpacaran :v

Hari ini, Hijikata dan Gintoki pengen kencan *author guling2an* di taman bermain. Sudah 1 jam Gintoki menunggu, Hijikata tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hijikata ke markas Shinsengumi.

Begitu sampai di depan markas Shinsengumi tersebut, Gintoki disambut oleh Sougo yang kebetulan keluar.

"Oh, danna. Mencari Hijikata-san desaa? Dia ada di kamarnya, desaa." jelas Sougo padahal Gintoki baru mau nanya

"Terima kasih, Soichirou-kun." ucap Gintoki berjalan pergi

"...Sougo desu." koreksinya

Dengan langkah biasa, Gintoki masuk ke markas Shinsengumi begitu saja dan melewati lorong-lorongnya. Bahkan, ia biasa saja melewati beberapa anggota Shinsengumi lainnya.

Gintoki sampai di depan kamar Hijikata, tanpa mengetuk dia langsung menggeser pintu shoji tersebut dan mendapati sosok pujaan hatinya sedang tertidur pulas.

Setelah menutup pintu Shoji yang mengarah ke lorong markas, Gintoki berjongkok di dekat futon Hijikata. Kemudian Gintoki mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hijikata-kun..ayo bangun, oi."

Bukannya bangun, Hijikata malah melepas tangan Gintoki dari pundaknya.

Kesal, akhirnya Gintoki bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu membuka pintu shoji yang langsung menghadap halaman luar. Otomatis, saat pintu shoji itu dibuka sinar matahari langsung masuk dan menyinari kamar tersebut.

Mengerang pelan, Hijikata membalikkan badannya agar mukanya tak menghadap sinar tersebut.

Akhirnya pertigaan siku-siku menempel di dahi Gintoki, dia pun menarik selimut yang Hijikata gunakan untuk tidur.

"Sudah siang! Saatnya bangun!"

Dan akhirnya, yang diinginkan Gintoki tercapai

"Mmhmm... Yorozuya? Apa yang-?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?! Kita kan harusnya ketemuan hari ini! Kenapa kau masih tidur?!aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam tau!" omel Gintoki persis kayak ibu-ibu ngomelin anaknya nyuruh sekolah di pagi hari *author dilempar ke laut*

"Janjian? Oh iya, gomen. Semalam aku harus mengurusi paperwork.. Dan harus kuserahkan hari ini..." ucap Hijikata

Gintoki menggeram kesal, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya mengingat kalau pacarnya ini seorang wakil komandan Shinsengumi. Dia harus maklumin lah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" kata Gintoki sambil mengacungkan 1 jari di depan muka Hijikata yang tampan itu

"A-apa itu?" tanya Hijikata yang mempunyai firasat buruk tentang pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Gintoki

Gintoki duduk di depan Hijikata, lalu mendekatkan muka mereka berdua "Hijikata-kun, apa kau menyukaiku?" ucapnya

Hijikata terdiam sebentar "etto, maksudnya?"

"Habisnya selama 4 bulan kita berpacaran, kau tak pernah bilang _"aku menyukaimu"_ atau _"aku mencintaimu"_ tau gak?" ujar Gintoki kesal

"... Gawat.. Beneran?" Hijikata langsung tersenyum kikuk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

"Beneran tau. Waktu aku bilang _"aku mencintaimu"_ kau hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat _"aku juga."_ gitu doang masa."

"Aahh! Jangan ingatkan aku! Kau membuatku malu, tau!" teriak Hijikata yang langsung ngumpet di dalam selimutnya

"Tunggu dulu, Hijikata-kun! Jangan tidur lagi! Kita kan mau kencan!" omel Gintoki sambil menyibak kembali selimut Hijikata

"Asal kau tau saja ya, aku baru tidur 3 jam." ucap Hijikata menatap Gintoki

"Lagian, siapa suruh ngerjain paperwork sebanyak itu sendirian, kau kan bisa meminta tol-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"!" Gintoki terkejut. Mukanya langsung memanas, bahkan mukanya sangat merah sampai ke telinganya.

"Si-sialan kau! Kau mengatakannya saat aku berbicara! Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Hah? Gak ah. Mengatakannya saja membuat jantungku berdetak kencang." ucap Hijikata dengan jujur

"Makanya, kalau kita bertemu biasakan mengatakan kalimat itu. Kan pasti nanti jadi gak deg-degan." usul Gintoki yang ngaco

"Ya, ya, terserah kau lah." ucap Hijikata datar

"..." Gintoki mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau ini benar-benar gak ada perasaannya banget sih!" omel Gintoki sambil memeluk Hijikata dengan gemas

 **Tamat dengan -sangat- tidak elitnya :v**

 **Author notes:** Fuwaaaah~~ selesaaaiii~ wahahahahaha! Aku bikin apaan?! *ngejedotin kepala ke pintu sampe berdarah* Ummm….. jelek ya? Maklum, saya masih newbie di dunia penulisan XD. Btw, Hijiginnya kurang nyentuh ya? Maafkan aku! _ Aku juga udah publish ini di wattpad loh :v mungkin ada yang berniat mampir? :v :v Yak, tanpa banyak bacot lagi…

Thanks for reading this story! I'm so sorry for mistake I make! Hehehe :v :v


End file.
